the_sins_and_the_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mey-Rin
Mey-Rin メイリン, Meirin) is a minor character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons and the maid of the Phantomhive household Appearance Mey-Rin is a slim, young woman of medium height. She possesses straight, maroon-red hair, which is often tied in high pigtails, and hazel eyes with extraordinary vision, which she keeps hidden behind a pair of large, thick, and overly round glasses. Mey-Rin sports a typical maid's outfit: a midnight blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears brown, knee-high boots, a white frilly cap, and long, black stockings, which are held up by a garter belt. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Mey-Rin has a great deal of respect for, and a slight fear of, Sebastian Michaelis. She also has a bit of a crush on Sebastian, as she often blushes and becomes even clumsier in his presence. She is exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, and she does her best to please both of them. Moreover, Mey-Rin is considerably superstitious, and she has stated that she has a soft spot for scary stories. Mey-Rin's large, round glasses significantly impair her otherwise outstanding visual acuity, as they prevent her from accurately viewing objects at close-range. Thus, she is very ungainly and maladroit while carrying out her tasks as a maid; she frequently trips, knocks things over, and breaks them. Even so, she deeply treasures her glasses and does not dispose of them because they were given to her by Ciel. According to Sebastian, however, her idiocy is principal factor behind her ineptitude at chores, not her eyesight. However, when she takes on her secret occupation as a professional sniper—by removing her glasses and picking up a gun—Mey-Rin reveals her keen and purposeful side, and she is always on-target. Robust, speedy, and vigorous, she can utilize a sniper rifle like a handgun, and she maintains an abundance of rifles on the rooftop of the Phantomhive Manor to reduce reload time. History Mey-Rin used to be and still is, an incredible sniper due to her extreme far-sightedness. She claims that she prefers not to use a scope, and in her previous job, her boss stated that being a sniper was the only way to put her far-sightedness to use. As a result, she can wield high-powered rifles, hand-guns, and other firearms. Once she begins working for Ciel, she seems pleased to get to wear skirts and the glasses he purchased for her, which is part of the reason why she does not buy new glasses. Without them, she is able to see great distances clearly, aiding in her ability to be a sniper. Quotes * "Young master bought these for me! My treasure, they are! And this maid uniform too. I'd never worn skirts or any such thing till I came here, so I'm happy to be a maid now." * "No matter how far you run, little rat, it is as if you are standing right in front of me." Trivia * Mey-Rin is of Chinese descent. * Sebastian was the one who taught her how to read. * According to the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll, Mey-Rin is the seventeenth most popular character in the manga, with 97 votes. Gallery images (1).jpeg DLDZlaCU8AUgdtt.jpg db3a90e30c85a143b52d2aa913a32a32.jpg 4a49afaceceaa6d952037300d57579a888f36d87_hq.jpg